


Traspasar la línea

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Demisexuality, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Habían pasado un par de días en los que solo se veían en clase y durante las comidas; ya no había más noches de estudio ni más roces inconscientes. Solo miradas gélidas, saludos por inercia y dos corazones rompiéndose de a poco. Hasta que un día coincidieron en la sala común bastante entrada la noche. Todos los demás alumnos dormían, pero ellos se habían levantado, se necesitaban.
Relationships: Gregory Goyle/Other(s), Harper (Harry Potter)/Other(s)





	Traspasar la línea

_**Disclamer**_ _ **:**_ Todo lo reconocible es de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "_ _A_ _rcoíris Mágico"_ _del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. (FanFiction)

 _BETA:_ Miss Lefroy :)

 _Nota:_ El reto se basaba en géneros del colectivo LGBT+. Yo he escogido tratar la bisexualidad y la demisexualidad.

* * *

Lo había convencido de estudiar el día anterior al examen y eso hizo que se uniera al grupo de alumnos que ocupaba la mesa más grande en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

El libro de Transformaciones estaba abierto frente a él y Goyle no se acordaba de haber visto eso en clase. Sintió a alguien a sus espaldas y se volteó para encararlo:

—¿Cómo vas? —susurró Harper intentando no llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

Goyle bufó tomando su varita y la pluma que estaba usando.

— _Evanesco_ —dijo haciendo una floritura—. ¿Ves? ¡No sirve!

—¡Ey! —exclamó Harper—. No hace falta elevar la voz, Greg. Déjame ayudarte.

Tomaron el libro y se sentaron en el único sofá vacío que quedaba. Pasaron horas estudiando hasta que el estómago empezó a gruñirles y fueron por comida.

Desde la mesa de los leones una chica le observaba. «¿Seré tan interesante?», pensó Harper ignorando lo que le decía su amigo para concentrarse en esa muchacha.

Esa piel blanca lo llamaba a acercarse y definitivamente quería jugar con su cabello ondulado. La comparaba con una muñeca y él la quería solo para su devoción. No era la primera vez que babeaba por Brown sentado en el Gran Comedor y tampoco sería la última ocasión en la que se imaginara estar a su lado.

Sintió cómo Goyle lo zarandeaba y le gritaba muy de cerca, devolviéndolo a la cruel realidad. Lo siguió a regañadientes hacia la sala común para seguir practicando los hechizos antes de ir a dormir.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando su amigo se quedó dormido sobre el libro abierto. Harper suspiró yéndose a su habitación y esperando que nadie lo interrumpiera antes de dormir. El examen era a primera hora.

Esa muchacha siempre rondaba sus pensamientos y su subconsciente no cooperaba. Estaba enamorado de Lavender Brown; ya lo había aceptado, pero no podía decirle a nadie. Su estatus se iría al subsuelo sólo con hablarle a una traidora de sangre y sería el blanco de maldiciones por querer salir con ella.

«Los mejores magos no tienen derecho a enamorarse».

«El amor te hace un mago débil».

«Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido».

Harper había oído a su padre repetirle esas cosas tantas veces que ya se lo creía.

Con esas frases rondando por su cabeza, Morfeo le dio el pase y cayó en el mundo de los sueños. Un universo de ojos castaños y piel blanca, su deseo mejor guardado.

* * *

Gregory sabía que aprobaba los exámenes gracias a Harper, el único de sus amigos que se quedaba hasta tarde estudiando y ayudándolo. Quizás eran todas las noches en vela, las lecciones y la cercanía que lo hacían sentirse atraído a su amigo; no se acordaba desde hacía cuánto tiempo se sentía de esa forma.

Siempre se sentaba al final del aula durante las clases para tener una mejor visión de muchacho. Le pedía ayuda incluso para el conjuro más estúpido y Harper no se quejaba, le enseñaba pacientemente hasta que le saliera perfecto. No podía pedir más de un amigo.

Sus padres le preguntaban constantemente sobre chicas y él sólo podía pensar en una cosa: ¿cómo les diría que quería salir con hombres? Y sería aún peor tener que explicarles que quería únicamente a ese muchacho.

A veces se ponía a buscar una razón por la que le atraía Harper y no Vincent o Draco; ellos también lo ayudaban. Pero no había otra persona en la Tierra con la que sintiera esa conexión; con Harper todo era distinto. Con él cada roce involuntario se sentía como un volcán en erupción.

Una sacudida lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo vio ahí frente a él; parecía un sueño, esperaba seguir dormido. Pero el muchacho de sus sueños no le diría lo que acababa de escuchar:

—Voy a pedirle a Brown que sea mi pareja para el baile.

La frase se repetía constantemente en su mente y sus ojos abiertos como platos lo delataban. Su amigo no paraba de hablar sobre el sedoso cabello de esa chica, sus hermosos ojos castaños y del lienzo blanco que era su piel.

—¡Silencio! —bramó Goyle tapándose las orejas bajo la sorprendida mirada de su amigo—. Lavender Brown es una traidora de sangre —dijo enojado arrastrando las palabras.

—Pero es sangre pura —respondió Harper—. Tendrá que servir.

—¿Crees que tus padres la aceptarán?

—No —suspiró—. Tengo un matrimonio arreglado.

Otro golpe al corazón. Gregory sentía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Qué harás?

—Por ahora, saldré con Brown.

Los minutos pasaban, creando mucha tensión entre los amigos:

—¿No te gustaba Draco en cuarto año? —preguntó Greg de golpe.

—Eso ya es pasado —respondió Harper posando su mirada en los ojos café de su amigo—. Aunque sigo pensando que es bastante guapo —murmuró riéndose.

La expresión en el rostro de Goyle no se alegró con el comentario, más bien terminó por tener los labios en una línea y sin decir nada salió de la sala común.

Harper se quedó estático viendo cómo su amigo se alejaba y desaparecía por la puerta. «¿Qué le pasa?», pensaba, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento. Su alegría y valentía se habían esfumado.

El Lago Negro, el único sitio al que Goyle iba cuando necesitaba estar solo. Su mejor amigo se había vuelto loco. «¿A qué persona cuerda le gustaban los hombres y las mujeres al mismo tiempo?», pensaba masajeándose las sienes, manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

La brisa dándole en el rostro le ayudaba a pensar y la oscuridad del lago lo tranquilizaba.

«¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así por mi mejor amigo?».

«¿Quién le da derecho a ocupar mis pensamientos?».

«¿Cómo hace él para romperme poco a poco el corazón?».

«¿Será que soy yo el que tiene un problema y no él?».

Un par de horas después el sol se ocultó y las estrellas iluminaron el cielo, pequeñas pero imponentes. Eran demasiadas como para contarlas, tal como sus preguntas sin respuesta.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días en los que Harper y Gregory solo se veían en clase y durante las comidas; ya no había más noches de estudio ni más roces inconscientes. Solo miradas gélidas, saludos por inercia y dos corazones rompiéndose de a poco.

Hasta que un día coincidieron en la sala común bastante entrada la noche. Todos los demás alumnos dormían, pero ellos se habían levantado en busca de alguna forma de entretenimiento; no podían dormir bien desde que se separaron.

Ambos estaban estáticos al lado del tablero de ajedrez mágico, sin decir nada y con la mirada fija en las fichas; pasaron unos minutos hasta que uno de ellos habló:

—¿Quieres jugar? —musitó Harper sentándose para empezar la partida.

—De acuerdo —respondió Greg imitando al muchacho; a él le tocaba primero.

Se la pasaron jugando hasta el amanecer, perdieron la cuenta de cuántas partidas habían sido y fue cuando se empezó a llenar la sala común que se dieron cuenta de que habían estado ahí toda la madrugada. «¡Lo extrañaba!», pensaron ambos.

—Lo siento —murmuraron al unísono al terminar esa partida y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros.

—Perdóname por haberme alejado.

—Y a mí por no haberte buscado.

Se abrazaron, riéndose de la idiota razón por la que habían estado separados por tantos días. Llevaban muchos años de amistad como para dejarla morir tan fácil.

—¿Hoy estudiamos pociones para el examen del viernes.

—¡Sí! —dijo Goyle emocionado sin darse cuenta de que aún era lunes y Harper lo había convencido de estudiar cuatro días antes del examen.

Conversaron sobre lo que había sido de ellos en esos días que no se hablaron. Eso le ayudó a Gregory a no perder las esperanzas con su amigo.

—¿Qué tal Brown?

—No pude decirle —musitó Harper bajando la mirada—. Soy un gallina —dijo ocultando el rostro entre sus manos para que nadie viera que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

—No pienses eso que no lo eres.

—No tengo la valentía para pedirle a alguien que salga conmigo.

—Sí que la tienes, Harper —exclamó Goyle colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo.

—No, no la tengo. No me atreví.

—Entonces lo harás hoy. ¡Yo te ayudaré!

Harper se descubrió el rostro y observó a su amigo detenidamente. «¿Está hablando en serio?», pensó antes de dedicarle una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Vamos al Gran Comedor —dijo enérgico poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Por el camino planeaban cómo acercarse a la muchacha y parecía que eso iba a ser lo más difícil que haría esa mañana. Ella de Gryffindor y él de Slytherin, dos casas destinadas a pelear constantemente.

Harper entró a la enorme sala y no se movió de la puerta cuando la vio. Se sentía pegado al suelo por una maldición paralizadora. Además, estaba seguro de que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar de lo rápido que latía.

Hizo aparecer unos pajaritos y los transformó en notas de amor. «Gracias a Morgana que me acuerdo de este hechizo»; las pequeñas cartas flotaron hasta quedar frente a Lavender:

_Muñeca._

_Hermosa._

_Enérgica._

_Chillona._

_Te adoro._

_¿Saldrías conmigo?_

La muchacha leía cada pedazo de pergamino que le pasaba por enfrente hasta que llegó esa pregunta y así empezó a buscar a su Romeo. No consiguió a nadie en su mesa, ni en Ravenclaw, tampoco en Hufflepuff. Muchos estudiantes la veían expectantes, un grupo de ellos nervioso y otros más con una sonrisa.

Harper empezó a caminar. Escuchaba los gritos y miradas asesinas de sus compañeros, los suspiros de algunas chicas que se habían dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y repasaba en su mente lo que le diría a Lavender:

—¿Aceptas ser mi pareja para el baile?

Para Harper todo había desaparecido, lo único que podía ver era a la muchacha. El Gran Comedor estalló con emoción cuando Brown asintió tomando las notas entre sus manos.

* * *

_Dos semanas antes de terminar el año..._

La relación de Harper y Lavender no había durado mucho tiempo; ninguno aguantaba la presión social en la que se habían metido y se separaron sin mucho alboroto.

Esos días, Goyle y Harper se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde todas las noches. Estudiaban, conversaban y jugaban al ajedrez. Entre tantas horas libres empezaron a planear algo que podrían hacer juntos en verano.

Habían decidido ir a Margarita, una isla habitada sólo por magos. Invitaron a Draco, aunque él no aceptó diciendo que tenía asuntos familiares que atender durante el verano. Lo bueno es que solo les quedaba decidir la forma de trasnsportarse.

Goyle aprovecharía esa oportunidad para estar a solas con Harper dos semanas. Habían alquilado una pequeña cabaña con vistas al mar, y él estaba seguro de que era la idea perfecta para unas vacaciones relajantes.

Harper resolvió el problema del transporte yendo al Ministerio y pidiendo dos trasladores. Estaba bastante emocionado por irse al otro lado del mundo con su mejor amigo;nunca se le pasó por la mente que Greg podría tener otro plan en mente.

* * *

_Isla de Margarita, Venezuela (1996)_

El sol iluminaba la habitación e hizo despertar al par de chicos que dormía plácidamente. Se les había olvidado cerrar las persianas la noche anterior.

«¡Qué dolor de cabeza! Hace frío. ¿Por qué no tengo mi ropa puesta? ¿Cuándo vinimos a la habitación? No me acuerdo de nada. Merlín, ¿qué me pasó anoche? ¿Greg estará igual?», pensaba Harper desperezándose aún sin abrir los ojos.

«¿Habrá funcionado mi plan? ¿Cómo se sentirá ahora que los efectos de la poción habían desaparecido? Espero no haberle hecho daño. ¡Que no me odie cuando se entere!», pensaba Goyle acostado de lado, observando detenidamente a su amigo.

—Greg…

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú te sientes bien?

—Un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero nada más —mintió Goyle sentándose sobre la cama—. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—No lo sé —susurró Harper abriendo los ojos—. ¿Qué pasó anoche? —preguntó masajeándose las sienes.

«¡Oh, no! ¿Se acuerda de lo que hice? Me va a matar. Morgana, ¿qué hago?».

—Amh… No me acuerdo bien, supongo que tomamos mucho en la playa.

—Puede ser —musitó Harper sin sonar convencido—. Goyle, ¿tienes tu ropa puesta?

—No —murmuró temblando ligeramente—. Seguro tuvimos calor durante la noche.

—Quizás. —Harper empezó a dudar de su amigo—. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

—Estamos sin ropa en la misma cama, ¿por qué tú no estás nervioso? —dijo sin darse cuenta de que el chico le observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Greg —suspiró sacándose la sábana y mostrando más de lo debido—. Tú sí tienes ropa.

—Oh —Goyle se cubrió el rostro con las manos de los nervios.

—No debería darte pena, ¿qué pasó anoche, Gregory?

—Lo siento, Harper. Yo sólo quería hacerte disfrutar de las vacaciones.

—Y me diste pociones raras hasta que quede inconsciente, ¿verdad?

—¿Te acuerdas de eso?

—Nada de eso, pero recuerda que soy tu mejor amigo desde hace más de diez años.

—Soy demisexual.

—Y soy yo el que te gusta.

—Sí —musitó Goyle asintiendo con las mejillas realmente rojas.

—¿Quieres repetir lo que sucedió para que me acuerde?

—Te di bastantes pequeñas pociones y luego vinimos acá…

—Greg. Lo físico. —Harper se acercó a él aún sin ropa—. ¿Quieres repetir?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito...

Acepto _crucios_ y comentarios :)


End file.
